Gwen (Total Drama)
Gwen is a character on the Total Drama series, voiced by Megan Fahlenblock. She served as the female protagonist in Total Drama Island, a secondary character in Total Drama Action (despite being captain for her team), a supporting protagonist in Total Drama World Tour, and the deuteragonist in Total Drama All Stars. During the first few episodes of Total Drama Island, Gwen acts aggressively defensive and pessimistic. Despite her seemingly cold, harsh attitude and being somewhat tomboyish, Gwen is not a bitter person, but is rather suspicious and very cautious about whom she lets into her life. When she was handcuffed to Geoff in "Tri-Armed Triathlon", she would end up revealing that she was never invited to a party, and sometimes wished that she could be a party girl. Gwen seems to give off the impression that she wants to join the crowd, but believes she won't fit in with it. Therefore, she became a Goth or lone wolf who spends most of her time in solitude. Gwen is smart, independent, level-headed, and is able to complete almost all challenges without much difficulty. This ability allows her to become Total Drama Island's winner or runner-up, depending on the ending. She has also made several good friends on the island. She harbors a dislike of Heather, who has done many cruel things to her, such as reading her diary aloud. Gwen also suffers from claustrophobia or a fear of enclosed areas, as seen in "Phobia Factor" and "The Treasure of Dr. Mclean". Gwen returned as a contestant in Total Drama All-Stars in 2013. Gwen was placed on the villainous team, called the Villainous Vultures, but this was a controversial move because although she is not a villain, she was purposely placed there by show host Chris Maclean to stir things up. Personality Gwen was a loner, sarcastically, scary, and rude; she uses this personality to make sure no one would bother her and at the same time making enemies. In future episodes and seasons Gwen shows her true colors, she is a very kind, responsible, opinionated, headstrong, wonderful, friendly, brave, self-less, responsible, smart, tomboyish, mature and independent young woman and sometimes acting motherly towards Owen and DJ; with this true personality she managed to make a few new friends. Gwen also shows jealousy and anger; like when Duncan kept asking Gwen about Courtney in order to make Courtney jealous. She also shows signs of being superstitious and getting worried really easily. In some episodes, she also shows she believes in karma and a higher power. Gwen can get sad and cries easily when someone hurts her feelings or if her boyfriend doesn't have feelings or cares for her anymore. The only thing that Gwen does care about is her family and her closest friends. Gwen and Nikki Wong Gwen and 6teen character Nikki Wong share many similarities: * Both have moderately short hair that they dye in an odd color. * Both like Punk Rock music. * Both hate girly clothing. * Both are smart, independent, sarcastic, brave, humble, mature and friendly. * Both hang out with dimwitted blonde girls who show opposite respective interests Gwen and Sam Gwen might have been inspired by Sam Manson from Nickelodeon's Danny Phantom ''and coincidentally both characters share many similarities: * Both are Goths. * Both are Environmentalists. * Both wear boots, a mini skirt, a mid drift, panty hose and a choker. * Both have a unique lip color which represent their second favorite color. * Both have moderately short black hair (although Gwen dyes her hair). * Both have pale skin. * Both "fear" the sun. * Both like to get their vengeance against their enemies for any wrongdoing. * Both like Punk Rock music and Horror films. * Both have an interest in science fiction. * Both are tomboyish. * Both hate girly clothing. * Both hate girly activities like modeling and beauty pageants. * Both have the ability to draw. * Both believe in the supernatural. * Both like to study infamous people (murderous), the paranormal, and mythology. * Both like to play harmless pranks. * Both of their names are short due to having long names: Gwen (Gwendolyn) and Sam (Samantha). * Both are smart, independent, sarcastic, brave, humble, mature and friendly. * Both had shown interests in being a mother. * Both like the troublemaker's sweet side. * Both dated a different guy before dating someone else: Gwen with Trent and Sam with Gregor. * Both denied being attracted to their troublemaking friend and saying "We are only friends." * Both are enemies with the "popular" girl: Heather and Paulina. * Both have been given a nick name by the "popular" girl: Weird Goth Girl by Heather and Goth Geek by Paulina. * Both had a love rival/enemy who are Hispanic: Courtney and Paulina. * Both have a semi-friendship with the African girl: Leshawna (Canadian) and Valerie (American). * Both have two female enemies of their respective show: Heather and Courtney and Valerie and Paulina. * Both get very jealous when the "popular" girl is flirting with her "delinquent" crush: Heather and Valerie. * Both have attracted many guys. * Both are not found pretty by a middle aged man: Chris Maclean and Mr. Lancer. * Both have an enemy whom are a single man: Chris Maclean and Vlad Plasmius/Masters. * Both have a happy loving mother who wears a pink dress and has a perm hair style. * Both have a grandmother who used to be Goth herself at a young age and still have interest in the Goth subculture at an elderly age. * Both have traveled around the world. * Both characters are voiced by the same actress, who had voiced other female characters from other shows that been created by the same creator(s): ** Gwen is voiced by Megan Fahlenbock (as noted above) who also plays: Jen Masterson from ''6teen and Fin McCloud's sister Sam McCloud from Stoked. Both shows were created by Jennifer Persch and Tom McGillis. ** Sam is voiced by Grey DeLisle who also plays: Vickey, Tootie and Veronica from The Fairly Odd Parents ''and Kitty Katswell from ''T.U.F.F. Puppy. Both shows were created by Butch Hartman. Friends * Bridgette * Cameron * Cody * Courtney (one-sided, on Gwen's side) * DJ * Duncan (former boyfriend before their breakup) * Geoff * Leshawna * Lindsay * Mike * Owen * Trent * Zoey Enemies * Alejandro * Chef Hatchet * Chris McLean * Courtney (one-sided, on Courtney's side) * Duncan (one-sided, on her side) * Ezekiel * Heather * Jo * Justin * Lightning * Mal * Sam * Scott * Sierra (one-sided, on Sierra's side) Trivia * Gwen's usual outfit and hair color is based on Tibby's appearance from The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants film. * Gwen will not be appearing in Total Drama's part two of the fifth season, Total Drama: Pahkitew Island. * It is also unknown if Gwen will be returning to compete in a potential season six or any of the remaining four seasons. * Gwen is considered the most interesting character in the Total Drama series due to having a mysterious background. * Gwen's mother's appearance is similar to Danny Fenton/Phantom's mother Maddie's 1980s appearance. * Gwen shares a similar personality and hair style with Rouge from X-Men Evolution. * Gwen's 6teen and Stoked counterparts are: Nikki Wong and Fin McCloud. * Gwen is so far the only Total Drama contestant who is more mature. * Gwen is the only female Total Drama contestant who does not abuse or use her boyfriend. * Even though Gwen and Sam are both environmentalists, they don't eat the same type of food. Gwen still eats meat and dairy products and Sam eats vegan and soy products. * Gwen is so far the only contestant with a single parent, it's unknown if her father is divorced, dead, or if he might be in hiding from cops or enemies. * According to Cartoon Network, Duncan and Gwen are the most popular couple in the Total Drama series. ** Duncan and Gwen have the most comments on Cartoon Network's website. * Gwen is the only female contestant/character to never show any inappropriate kind of nudity or doing disgusting things: ** Her private parts never seen due to wearing skirts or dark pants, ** Using the toilet when there's a camera present. ** Her butt crack is never shown due skirt, dark pants, and longer two piece swimsuit. ** She is never seen in her underwear (except that one time when Heather pulled a prank that makes Gwen lose her skirt). ** Wearing clothes that are way too revealing. ** Never seen in her towel. ** Passing gas. * Gwen shares some similarities with Mandy from The Grim Adventures: Billy & Mandy. As both are described scary by other people. * Gwen shares a similar life with Ginger Foutley from As Told By Ginger : ** Both characters have a single mother. ** Both have a little brother. ** Both are the lead female in her series. ** Both have short hair. ** Both are tomboyish. ** Both went to a camping ground. ** Both are being bullied by mean girls. ** Both are are bullied by a girl whom she tries to be friends with and shares the same name: Courtney. ** Both own a diary. ** Both have multiple and failure crushes. ** Both have attracted many guys. ** Both wanted to be popular but later on both are not interested it anymore. ** Both had a strained relationship with her boyfriend due to his own interests. ** Both had a boyfriend (Duncan and Darren); whom is her best friend and broke up with him due to his interest in another girl. ** Both claimed that she is not in love with her boyfriend but after that break up she shows that she does. ** Both don't believe and/or fear of commitment or true love due to her ex-boyfriend's selfish acts. ** Both can sing. **Both have two best friends (Zoey & Cameron and Dodie & Macie) that share a similar personality and traits: ***Both have a friend with pig tails. ***Both have a friend whom wears glasses and talks about hygiene. ***Both have a friend (Zoey and Dodie) whom is still friends with her ex-boyfriend (Darren and Duncan). *If Gwen shares a similar life with Ginger; That means Gwen will have given "Love" one last chance, happily married to her true love and having kids. *Even though Ginger forgave Darren and reunited with him; it's unknown if Gwen will do the same thing with Duncan or Trent and it's unknown if Duncan or Trent regret of losing Gwen for his behavior. Just like how Darren regret leaving Ginger as a song Wrong ''show us his feelings. *As of December 2013, Gwen is currently the only female runner-up in Australia. *Gwen and Duncan's break up is the third couple break up of 2013, the other three are: Finn & Flame Princess (Adventure Time), Mordecai & Margaret (Regular Show), and Mako & Korra (The Legend of Korra). *Gwen has appeared in 72 episodes: all 27 in Season 1, 12 in season 2, 18 in season 3, 2 in season 4, and 13 in season 5. *Gwen and Duncan are the only couple to have their profile picture next to each other in both the Cartoon Network and Teletoon websites. Gallery Gwen.png|Gwen in her first confessional stall Gwen and Heather Stuffed at a Buffet.png|Gwen & Heather stuffed at a buffet Gwen Stuffed.jpg|Trent & Gwen stuffed Gwenangry.jpg|Gwen wet and angry in Not Quite Famous 160px-GwenSketchCampers.png|Gwen list her fellow camper during the horror challenge in ''Hook, Line, and Screamer. 160px-Trust28.5.png|Gwen and LeShawna are working together during the challenge in Who Can You Trust? 160px-GwenTrentKiss.png|Gwen and Trent share their first kiss in Search and Do Not Destroy 160px-Manhunt22.png|Gwen and Heather continue their rivalry in Total Drama Action reunion special. 160px-NFL27.png|Gwen blames herself for her team's loss in Newf Kids on the Rock. 160px-TDAS_Flowers.png|Gwen offers Courtney a bouquet of flowers in attempt to apologize to her. 160px-TDAS05-04.png|Gwen saves Courtney from a moon-crazed deer in Moon Madness. 160px-Court-gwen-box-TDAS7.png|In Suckers Punched, Courtney and Gwen are ready to box each other... 160px-Court-gwen-hug-TDAS7.png|...until they admit they miss each other and hug. Zoey and Gwen Friends.png|Gwen finds a new friend in Zoey. Gwen is flushed-0.png|Gwen is flushed cameron_and_gwen_kiss_in_the_the_final_wreck_ening_by_nicoledianetravis-d6wne8t.png|Gwen giving Cameron a kiss. External Links *Gwen (Total Drama) - Love Interest Wiki Category:Total Drama Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Loner Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Lead Females Category:Mischievous Heroes Category:Tricksters Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Tomboys Category:Feminists Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Genius Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Villain's Lover Category:Damsel in distress Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Teletoon Heroes Category:Femme Fatale Category:Victims Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Amazons Category:Anti Hero Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Determinators Category:Scapegoat Category:Heroes with Dissonant Serenity Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Living Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Good Darkness Category:False Antagonist Category:Traitor Category:Siblings Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Strategic Heroes Category:Straight man Category:Archenemy Category:Honest Heroes Category:Greedy Heroes Category:Heroic Bullies Category:Lawful Good Category:Chaotic Good Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Hungry Heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:Failure-Intolerant Heroes Category:Successful Heroes Category:Cowards Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Deal Makers Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Tsundere Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protagonist Category:Deuteragonists Category:Fallen Heroes